Just A Gigolo
|artist = |year = 1956 |difficulty = Medium |effort = |nogm = 5 (Classic) 3 (Mashup)|dg = / |mashup = Available on all consoles |mode = Duet (Classic) Solo (Mashup) |pc = / |gc = /Purple |lc = Cyan (Classic/Mashup) |nowc = Gigolo |audio = |pictos= 102 (Classic) 112 (Mashup)|perf = Tonbee Cattaruzza (P1) Aurélie Sériné (P2)}}"Just A Gigolo" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 ''' '''P1 wears a grey hippo head and a smoking jacket. He also wears a black tuxedo over a white suit and long black pants. He has one white glove on his left hand. He also wears brown shoes which resemble sneakers. P2 P2 wears a long flowing red one-piece dress and a pair of black high heels; her hair is light red and lays on one of her shoulders. Gigolo coach 1 big.png|P1 Gigolo coach 2 big.png|P2 Background At the beginning, the title of the song in red text appears with "Just Dance presents..." on the top. Light green mustaches and red lip marks appear from offscreen. And the stage is a gold record. After "'Cause I ain't got nobody" various instruments and notes are flying through the stage. At some points, the background changes colors like green, red, and blue. Gold Moves Classic There are 5 Gold Moves for each coach in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: *'P1:' Point to yourself. *'P2:' Point to P1. Gold Moves 3, 4, and 5: Stand up and bend your arm at the elbows. Just A Gigolo GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 GigloGM.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Just A Gigolo GM 3.png|Gold Moves 3, 4, and 5 GigloGM2.gif|Gold Moves 3, 4, and 5 in-game Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Give a thumbs up with your right hand. (Boomsday) (Not counted on Wii, Wii U, PS3, and PS4 (PlayStation move)) Gold Move 3: Quickly throw your arms partially out. (Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)) Boomsday gm 4.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 JustAJigoloMUGM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Jaiho jd2 gm 1.png|Gold Move 3 JustAJigoloMUGM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup Just A Gigolo has a Mashup that can be unlocked for 5 Mojocoins. Dancers *''Funhouse'' * ''Starships'' * ''Love You Like A Love Song'' * ''Boomsday'' GM1 * Funhouse * Starships * Love You Like A Love Song * Boomsday GM2 * ''Funplex'' * ''Forget You'' * ''Troublemaker'' * [[Apache (Jump On It)|''Apache (Jump On It)]] * [[Step By Step|''Step By Step]] * ''Firework'' * Funplex * ''Where Have You Been'' * ''Moves Like Jagger'' * ''Love Boat'' * ''We No Speak Americano'' * ''I Kissed a Girl'' * Funplex * ''Crazy in Love'' * Troublemaker * Apache (Jump On It) * ''Disturbia'' * Moves Like Jagger * ''On The Floor'' * Forget You * ''Funkytown'' * [[Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)|''Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)]] 'GM3' * [[Rasputin|''Rasputin]] * ''Fine China'' Appearances in Mashups Just A Gigolo appears in the following Mashups: * ''Holding Out for a Hero'' (Cray Cray Duet) * Problem (Lovers Duet) Trivia * Debuting in 1956, this is the oldest song on Just Dance 2014. * P1's avatar has a light blue outline. * P2 supposed to have a dark red curly hair. ** This is the second avatar with a colored outline, and the second avatar with a colored outline to be an animal instead of a human, after Istanbul (Not Constantinople). * P1's avatar is available in Just Dance Wii U, although Just A Gigolo is not in that game. * On an image showing all of the avatars from Just Dance 2014, a Beta version of P2’s avatar can be seen: it has much longer eyelashes, just like ''Rich Girl'''s avatar. * There are some errors in the lyrics. ** And in "And everywhere I go" is absent, but only in the Just Dance 2014 and Now versions. ** "'''When' youth will pass away"'' is written as "'''And' youth will pass away". ** ''"They'll say "just a gigolo" as..." is written as "There was just a gigolo's". ** "And I sing a sweet love song" is written as "And I'm singing the love song" on Just Dance 2014 and Now, and as "And I'll sing her sweet love songs" on Just Dance Unlimited. ** "She will only be" is written as "She was lonely beat". ** The lines "No no no"/"Darling darling"/"Goodness goodness/"Stop saying the rule" ''as well as their altered counterparts in Just Dance Unlimited ("Loot de loot"/"Dolly dolly"/"Gernish gernish"/"Start see the wall") should instead be a slightly unclear mix of Italian and Sicilian dialectal words, namely ''"Nuddu, nuddu!"/"Talé, talé"/"Che ne dici? Che ne dici?"/"Stasira vuo'?/'O vineddu", which roughly translate to "Nobody, nobody!"/"Look at that, look at that!"/"What do you think? What do you think?"/"Do you want tonight?/'Some wine?". This probably comes from the fact that Louis Prima's grandparents were originally from Sicilyhttps://genius.com/2980568. * This song has the only mashup in Just Dance 2014 to feature Funkytown. Gallery Game Files Gigolo cover generic.png|''Just A Gigolo'' Gigolo_mashup.png|''Just A Gigolo'' (Mashup) Gigolo cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach gigolo cover albumbkg.png| album background gigolo_cover@2x.jpg| cover JustAGigoloP1Avatar.png|P1's avatar on JustAGigoloP2Avatar.png|P2's avatar on 124.png|P1's avatar on ' 200126.png|P1's Golden avatar 300126.png|P1's Diamond avatar 125.png|P2's avatar on gigolo pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots gigoloopener.png|''Just A Gigolo'' on the menu gigolomenu.png| routine selection screen Promotional Images JD2014 Screenshot GIGOLO WiiU 2tcm30113887.jpg|Official screenshot Beta Elements Ubi_Avatars.jpg|Beta Avatar (above Waking Up in Vegas) Videos Official Music Video Louis_Prima_Just_a_Gigolo_%26_I_Ain%27t_Go_Nobody Teasers Louis Prima - Just A Gigolo Just Dance 2014 Gameplay FR Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2014 - Just A Gigolo - 5 Srars Gameplay, PS4 Camera. Just Dance Now Just A Gigolo 5 stars Just A Gigolo - Louis Prima - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 Just A Gigolo 5 stars + Superstar Xbox One Kinect Just Dance 2018 Just A Gigolo 5 stars + Superstar Xbox One Kinect 'Mashup' Just Dance 2014 - Just A Gigolo (Mashup) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1950s Category:Jazz Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Deceased Artists Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Aurélie Sériné